


Caspar’s Totally Normal Training Regimen

by GoldenGryphon (anonusr)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/GoldenGryphon
Summary: Demon Dreadlord Cervius visits his favorite warrior at Garreg Mach.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 54





	Caspar’s Totally Normal Training Regimen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738755) by [firegrilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled). 



> This work was heavily inspired by Firegrilled's work, 'Take Out.' I loved the interaction between Caspar and DDC, and I wanted to explore that more (plus it had a few themes I enjoy). 
> 
> To get the most out of this, you'll probably want to read firegrilled's work first, but if not, all you really need to know is DDC (or Cervius) is a demon who can manipulate minds, and he’s been having some fun with the students at Garreg Mach…

The Demon Dreadlord Cervius smiled as he slipped past the guards Garreg Mach Monastery. While he knew they were not a threat, he saw no reason to play with them, especially when there were more interesting places he could be.

As he entered the training grounds, he saw the lone occupant, a young man with blue hair and an undercut, doing his ‘training’. Caspar smiled, and gave him a thumbs up sign as he sank down on the long dildo, before standing up again. His hard cock flopped against his stomach as he completed the motion, a silver ring glistening at its base.

“Looking good, puppy,” DDC said as he stepped closer. He could see the beads of sweat glistening on Caspar’s naked body, and his gaze followed one drop as it rolled down his collar toward a pert nipple. It took more restraint than he expected to prevent himself from leaning down and licking the droplet off. “Training going well?”

“Of course,” Caspar replied brightly as he sank down on the dildo for another rep. “It’s never done, of course, I need to continue to keep getting stronger, but…” he paused while gesturing to the hard muscles of his stomach, “the results speak for themselves.”

“I can see,” DDC replied, his tail flicking behind him, the demon eager to play with his toy. “But, to be clear, you don’t see anything _unique_ about this training regimen, right?”

“What are ‘ya talking about, this is how I’ve always trained. It helps build core strength,” Caspar said as his face scrunched up, confused.

“Right, right, it is just you are nude in the training ground, and someone could walk in... It doesn’t bother you?”

“It’s… fine. I’ve always trained like this,” he said, but there’s clearly uncertainty in his tone, and DDC notices one of his hands slowly moving to shield his nakedness from DDC’s gaze. That would not do at all. DDC muttered something old and ancient under his breath and a pinkish orb filled his hand. Before the boy had time to blink, DDC had pressed the orb into Caspar head.

DDC watched as the orb touched him, enjoying how all the muscles in the warrior’s body went slack. He abruptly slid down the dildo and groaned at the sudden sensation of being completely full.

DDC carded a hand through Caspar’s hair, enjoying the softness of it, before grabbing some and pulling his head up. Caspar’s eyes were unfocused, a clear sign DDC’s magic has worked.

“Caspar, it’s time for another lesson. You’ve always trained like this. It makes you happy to make your body better for your master. Repeat this as you continue your exercises.”

“I’ve… I’ve always trained like this,” Caspar said sleepily, shuddering as his body moved upward, freeing himself from the phallus. As he sank back down, he added “I like to make my body better for my master.”

DDC watched as Caspar continues his lesson, occasionally adding new phrases and commands. He does not want his puppy getting suspicious, after all. “Very good, puppy, now repeat ‘I obey my master Cervius,’ and use your hands a bit more. I’m teaching you, after all, so give me a show.”

“I obey my master Cervius,” Caspar say dully as his hands move, one to feather touches against his hard cock, the other brushing a nipple. “I obey...” his mantra breaks off as he twists the nipple, groaning, before picking back up, “master Cervius. I obey…”

A shuffling sound at the entrance of the training grounds caught DDC’s attention; a ghostly dagger was summoned to his hand as he turned. But he immediately lowered it when he saw the white-haired archer at the threshold. He beckoned him closer.

“I didn’t expect you here until later,” DDC said with a smile, eyeing the archer, and noticing the bulge in his pants. “Enjoy the show?”

“Ah- Well…” DDC never got tired of Ashe’s shyness, no matter how many times they fucked, how many times he had watched Ashe mess around with his classmates, the archer somehow maintained a boyish innocence that DDC loved.

“It’s fine Ashe, Caspar just had some trouble remembering his lessons, so I’m having him recite them.” Cervius affectionately placed a hand on Ashe’s cheek, “I’m happy you never seen to need refreshers, you’ve always been a quick study.”

Ashe leaned into the hand, preening at the praise, “I’m glad you think so, master.”

DDC smiled. Ashe really was one of his favorites. “Actually, while I’m still teaching Caspar, perhaps you’d like help? Considering how much you like him, maybe consider it a reward of sorts?”

Ashe blushed as he looked at Caspar, still masturbating while doing squats over the dildo, but gave a short nod. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

DDC gestured for him to follow, and approached Caspar, placing a hand on him and halting his movements. “That’s enough, Caspar. Now tell me, is there anything different about your training routine lately?”

“No master,” Caspar replied dutifully. “I’ve always trained like this.”

“Good boy, you might not be the smartest, but you’re always such an eager puppy aren’t you, my strong and dumb little _pup_ ,” he says, placing extra emphasis on the last word.

DDC enjoyed watching how his commands affected others, but watching the intelligence leave Caspar’s face as the boy exhaled, as his tongue lazily fell out of his mouth, is something he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of. He pulled Caspar toward him, and the warrior immediately fell to all fours with an excited “arp.”

“Good puppy. Now, you’ve done so well, you’ve earned a treat,” DDC said as he snapped his fingers. He clothing quickly reacted to the magic, revealing his own hard length. Caspar began salivating almost immediately.

“Ashe, feel free to help yourself to that end, it should be nice and ready after all his training,” DDC said, and it’s only a second later that he hears Ashe’s pants hit the ground. He really does love his toys, his puppy and his playmate.

“Now, puppy, suck.”


End file.
